Monolithic switched capacitor (SC) circuits have been widely employed in MOS technology for accurate analog signal processing requiring small chip area. Most known SC circuits employ an SC integrator, even though these integrators have certain limits when employed for analog functions. As compared to integrators, little attention has been paid to employing S differentiators in analog signal processing systems. The main reason for this is that their circuit performance has been considered to be severely degraded by high-frequency noise in classical active RC differentiators.